


Welcome Home

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A short drabble about Dean cheering you up from a long day.





	Welcome Home

You sighed as you walked in the door, throwing your purse and keys down on the entryway table. Another wasted day at work. And to make it worse, you were pretty sure you could feel a migraine coming on. “What an awful day….” You groaned, rubbing your temples in exhaustion.

“Think I could make it better?”

You gasped and spun around, your eyes widening at the familiar voice, your eyes frantically seeking out its owner. And, then, you found him: Dean. He was standing in the archway of the kitchen, smirking at you with amusement in his eyes. He laughed as your eyes drank him in. “Miss me?”

“God, yes,” you muttered under your breath before you raced toward him and leaped into his arms. He caught you and spun you around before placing you on the ground and pulling you into a long kiss.

When you finally pulled back, he chuckled again. “Well, if I’m going to a get a greeting like that after I leave, I think I might have to travel more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” you laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm. “I missed you, you dork.”

Dean pulled you back into his arms, placing his head on top of yours. “I missed you too, Y/N. I’m sorry we were gone so long. The nest was bigger than we thought.”

You nodded against his chest. While Dean wouldn’t put you in danger by bringing you on any of his hunts, he told you about all of his cases, sharing his world completely with you. You loved that he trusted you enough to tell you, to open his heart. And, you hoped you were able to ease some of the burden he carried by listening and supporting him without fail.

“It’s ok,” you said, pulling back to look into his eyes. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Rough day?” he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“The usual….”

Dean smiled again, instantly lifting your spirits. “Well, I think I know a way to help you feel better….”

“Oh yeah?” you whispered, your hand resting suggestively on his chest. “And what would that be?”

Dean’s smile widened before he turned around to the kitchen table, pulling a very familiar desert out of a plastic bag. “Pie!”

You doubled over laughing, shaking your head at your boyfriend’s gift. “You really are a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I sure do,” you said, with happiness in your voice. You walked over and pulled the pie from his hands. “And, I think I know the perfect place to enjoy this pie: the bedroom.”

Dean’s eyes widened, a goofy grin gracing his face. “Man, do I love coming home.”

You laughed again, leading Dean at a run down the hall for a night you were sure would take your day from blah to AMAZING. And, you wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
